


Photographic Evidence

by Neko_Kururu



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi wonders where Badou has disappeared to but discovers more than she had intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted July 2009 on my old (now defunct) livejournal.
> 
> Slightly edited for typos, misplaced commas and weird wording.

Mimi was bored. There had been a recent drop in commissions, gifting her with a lot of free time she didn’t know how to use. The first two days, she spent cleaning her apartment from top to bottom; the third day was for laundry and groceries; the fourth was spent messing around with the filters on her camera. The rest of the week, she mostly hung around Buon Viaggio, bugging Kiri to give her something to do, even if it was just frosting cupcakes. She would have hung out with Badou, who was no doubt in the same situation, but she only saw him once the whole week. Mimi found it quite strange, seeing as he should have been working at the shop in order to earn enough to sustain his addiction. Instead, and this he told her when they met that one time, the redhead was spending most of his time at the old church these days. She simply figured he was running errands for the blind priest there.  
  
On Saturday morning, as a spur of the moment thing, she decided she would follow him around --if not out of curiosity then out of boredom. She set out with breakfast in one hand and one of her smaller, stealthier cameras around her neck. She knew Badou would be getting up at about nine ( _who wakes up at nine on a Saturday?_  she grumbled), so she hurried to his building. Ten minutes after getting there, the redhead was leaving and heading toward what she guessed was Buon Viaggio.  
  
She guessed right and with a stroke of luck, caught him sitting near one of the windows, his back to her. She carefully sneaked to the windows with her camera; removing the flash, she snapped a pic of Badou drinking coffee.  _Lame_ , she thought but she figured it was a slow start (she remembered bitter-sweetly that today was a Saturday).  
  
After breakfast Mimi continued following the redhead, expecting him to go to work but instead finding herself going in the opposite direction. As Badou pulled out a cigarette and placed it on his lips, she wondered what he was thinking.  _Probably about his next paycheck, or his next cigarette_ , she snorted.  
  
Trailing just far enough not to be spotted, she saw him enter a tobacco store. He came out a couple of minutes later, tucking a new pack in his pocket.  _I knew it_ , Mimi thought while shaking her head,  _buying smokes when he should be getting groceries_.  
  
With a sigh, she continued to tail him...  
  
\---

  
4:50pm. Mimi had been following Badou for the past eight or so hours. Eight. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she was getting paid, but this was Badou, her best friend. Her deathly boring best friend. Of all the time she had been watching him, the only interesting thing he did was trip down a couple of stairs and land on his ass.  
  
The young woman was about to call it quits, go home and watch TV when all of a sudden, the redhead changed pace, mysteriously gaining purpose after looking at his watch.  _Finally, something good_ , Mimi sighed in relief.  
  
For the last little while, she had been following him somewhat sloppily (all the while thinking her friend an idiot for not noticing her), but at his abrupt change of attitude, she returned to stealth. He was walking fast, his long legs carrying him farther than hers could, to the point where she had to jog after him. She was not very far away when he sharply turned a corner and went into a small alleyway. Carefully, she sneaked up and looked around the corner to see... nothing.  
  
He was gone. Strangely and inexplicably gone. Mimi stood there, staring at the filthy alley in bewilderment before kicking a nearby box to vent out her frustration, cursing under her breath. She had spent most of the day watching him do the most boring shit ever, only to have him vanish into thin air just as things were looking up.  
  
Finally realizing how tired she was, she sat on the box she had just kicked and sighed, face in her hands. She thought for a moment, then figured the best thing to do now was go back to his apartment and wait for him there (because once she started something, she liked to finish it). Maybe if she hid in his closet, she would see something worth all the time she had wasted on him, or at least grab a few candid shots of him sleeping. With that in mind, she walked back up the street, grinning as she did.  
  
\---

  
Mimi had started dozing off when suddenly, the front door banged open and closed again, startling her back to her senses. Her watch indicated it was almost midnight.  _About time you came back_ , she thought while stifling a yawn. In the living room, she heard Badou talking, a laugh, then something muffled; a gasp maybe. She wondered who was with him, why their feet shuffled unsteadily on the tiles, and why they had suddenly stopped talking. Then-  
  
“I didn’t think you were gonna come back.” Said Badou.  
  
“It’s not the first time I have to run these errands.”  
  
“Yeah, but you were gone four days.”  
  
“Were you worried?”  
  
“Fuck you. I just don’t understand why getting a bunch of frilly dresses and coming back took you so long to do.”  
  
Mimi blinked a few times in the darkness of the closet, confused; was she really hearing Haine?  
  
“I told you. I ran into some... friends of yours.”  
  
“Don’t you blame me, jackass. It’s not like you don’t have your own share of angry fuckers out for your head.” She heard the redhead go into the kitchen, heard dishes clinking (probably the ones he had left on the table), “Besides, they shouldn’t have been a problem for you.”  
  
The second pair of footsteps joined him and she was surprised when she heard Badou hiss softly. She wondered what was going on, then wished she had chosen a better position to spy on them.  
  
“It’s been a while...” Haine said so quietly, Mimi almost missed it.  
  
“Yeah...” The other answered.  
  
Mimi tried shifting a little to hear better, seeing as things got real quiet, but a little groan stilled her completely. With wide eyes, she wondered,  _was that... Badou?_  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, then another muffled groan before the redhead ordered, “Bed. Now.”  
  
Mimi huddled at the back of the closet between a fuzzy hoodie and two pairs of ripped jeans, making herself as small as possible when she heard their footsteps approaching. Only with great care did she watch from the crack of the closet doors. Badou had barely stepped into the room when Haine grabbed his arm and turned him to face him, lips crashing against the redhead’s, all in one smooth motion. At this, the young woman had to cover her mouth not to gasp. She watched, speechless, as Badou’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on the albino’s shirt while Haine’s hands went to his hips, pulling them together.  
  
 _What the fuck?_  Was the only thought she could summon at this time.  
  
Unable to get to the last few buttons, Badou growled in the kiss before pushing the other away. He sat on the bed, finished the buttons then started unclipping Haine’s belt, cursing under his breath when the silver buckle fought against being removed. The gunner smiled (Mimi was surprised again) and stroked Badou’s hair from his face before removing the eye patch. This, he brought to his nose and took a deep breath, letting the familiar scent of nicotine invade his lungs. The redhead glanced at him before smiling himself.  
  
“If you like it so much, I can make one for you.”  
  
Haine gave him a weird look before replying, “But it wouldn’t be yours.”  
  
With that, Badou removed the belt, letting it drop to the floor with a loud thud, allowing Haine to eagerly straddle his partner. The albino flung the eye patch on the bed, his hands going to entangle themselves in Badou’s hair while his mouth found Badou's again. At the same time, Badou passed his arms around the albino’s waist, pulling their groins together; he groaned in the kiss when Haine tilted his hips into him.  
  
Back in the closet, Mimi was biting her hand to keep quiet and her breath coming as steadily as possible, which was getting harder to do the more she watched. This was decidedly much more than she had expected to see. It felt like she was working on one of those infidelity cases where she had to watch two illegitimate lovers meet in secret, except in this case, the two lovers where her best friend and his freaky partner, making this situation incredibly awkward (especially since she was getting unnaturally turned on by it all).  
  
“Oh gods, Haine.”  
  
Badou had lost his shirt while she hadn’t been paying attention and the albino was now nipping his way down the redhead’s neck, biting down harder on the junction between neck and shoulder. The other hissed before pulling Haine back up by his hair and kissing him hard enough to bruise. When they broke for breath, the albino licked his lips hungrily, rewarding the redhead with a roll of the hips.  
  
“You really did miss me.” He smirked.  
  
“I missed  _this_.” Badou growled back, squeezing the other’s hip to get him to do that again, “I missed getting laid like this.”  
  
Haine let out a low hum as he granted the redhead’s silent request, “You shoulda just hired a hooker then.”  
  
Badou snorted against the albino’s neck, “You know I’m too stingy for that shit.” He groaned when the gunner ground into him again, “And plus, I don’t know where they’ve been.”  
  
Now it was Haine’s turn to snort, “Because you know where  _I’ve_  been?”  
  
“No but _you_ I trust.” Was the redhead’s simple reply.  
  
The gunner looked somewhat surprised, yet a small smile graced his lips. He would never admit it but it was moments like these he cherished, where a few simple words from the redhead could make his heart burn from something other than hate. Feeling bold from the warm sensation spreading through him, Haine was about to lay a light kiss on the scarred eye (a highly intimate gesture that had gradually developed between them) but, next thing he knew, he found himself pinned beneath the impatient smoker.  
  
“Hey, pay attention. I’m still horny.” Badou growled at him.  
  
“You asshole!” Snapped the albino, “I was having a fucking moment with you!”  
  
“Well, so sorry I missed it.” The other replied without really being sorry.   
  
“Yeah, and then you go and wonder why I’m so fucking pissed all the time...”  
  
“I dunno, you seem pretty happy down here.” He grinned as he pressed their erections together.   
  
Haine was about to snap back a curse but he quickly pushed his annoyance out in favour of focusing on the sensation of Badou’s cock pressing against his. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt the heat building between them, even through his pants. As Badou claimed his mouth with another rough kiss, Haine closed his eyes to let his mind blank and his other senses take over. He could smell the sharp tang of sweat and nicotine, could feel the redhead’s muscles tense and move under his fingers. His ears picked up on their erratic breaths and grunts, and when the other forced his tongue into his mouth, he could taste something sweet, sort of like chocolate. Probably chocolate.  
  
Haine opened his eyes again when they broke for breath and he could see Badou’s bangs were starting to stick to his forehead, the ends sticking to his back and shoulders. He liked that. He also liked the way Badou sneaked his hand down his jeans without even unbuttoning them, slowly and teasingly. Haine let out a chocked moan when the other finally zipped down the fly and cupped him through his boxers. Haine couldn’t help jerking up against the warm palm, couldn’t help gripping Badou's hair and dragging him into another deep kiss as he pulled out his erection.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Haine groaned after their lips separated.  
  
“I’d rather you- ngh, left Christ outta this...” Badou joked as he freed himself from his own jeans.  
  
“Feeling guilty?” Smirked the other.  
  
“If I had a conscience, maybe.”  
  
With that, Badou took both of them in his left hand, rubbing the heads with a calloused thumb. Haine jerked and let out another moan while the redhead, with his forehead resting against the albino’s throat, shuddered at the vibrations.  
  
As the two fell into a steady pace, Haine’s hands went from gripping the sheets to holding on to the redhead, grabbing his hair or fingers digging into shoulder blades. Badou hissed and groaned against the other’s throat, eyes clenched tight as he focused on pleasuring them. Over time, he had gotten real good at it too, if the albino’s grunts and gasps now were any indication.  
  
Without warning, he switched gears from slow and heavy to fast and fierce, causing Haine to bite back a moan and rake his nails into Badou’s back. The gunner could feel his partner’s lips curl into a smile against his throat, could feel something warm under his fingers as he broke the skin on the redhead’s back. Haine would summon up a shred of guilt if he didn’t already know the other got off on that kind of masochism.  
  
A muffled curse from Badou and a low whine from Haine signalled that the two were finally reaching the pinnacle which would soon give away to climax. The smoker redoubled his efforts, their movements now frantic as they raced for completion. The albino bucked up against the redhead and let out a breathy moan, eyes fluttering closed and back arching as climax hit him first. Following close behind, the redhead sank his teeth in the other’s shoulder before letting his own climax wash over him, numbing his mind with pleasure.  
  
As their bodies shivered against one another from the aftershocks, it was a while before either one could think straight, and longer still before either dared to move. They basked in their bliss and intimate proximity, all the while trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Badou raised himself on his elbows before licking his lips, tasting copper and sweat. He loomed over the gunner, who managed to crack an eye open just as the redhead pressed his mouth against his, hungry and looking for more. This time Haine allowed him control, too exhausted to fight, preferring instead to entangle his fingers through the hair falling around him and pulling it back from their faces. When the redhead pulled back for air, he lingered there, then brushed his lips against the other’s before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging it gently. Haine made a sort of growling noise and Badou just kissed him again, smiling as he did.  
  
They did not need to utter a single word as their actions spoke more loudly and clearly than anything else; the way Badou’s lips grazed and kissed here and there, the way Haine’s fingers caressed skin and ran through that fiery hair. Neither man would ever admit it but despite their rough and tumble lifestyle in both work and private, what they really yearned were these moments of peace, even if few and far in between.  
  
Then again, neither man was really a sap either, so these moments would generally be broken by Badou making a crass comment.  
  
“Hey, that was fucking hot. Wanna do it again?”  
  
“What- no, fuck off I’m tired.” Growled back the albino.  
  
“Run out of sex drive alread- oof!”  
  
The redhead was trying to pick a play-fight but Haine merely pushed him away and walked into the bathroom, “I’m taking a shower.”  
  
“Okay, so do you want to do it in the shower?” Badou grinned, both teasing and hopeful.  
  
The gunner’s reply, however, involved throwing his pants at the smoker’s face, who was still sluggish and fell off the bed with an undignified yelp.  
  
“I was just askin’!” He yelled out but Haine had already turned on the water.  
  
A little disgruntled, Badou heaved himself off the ground and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his night table. He lit the stick, took a drag and fell back on the bed. He stretched along the narrow side of the bed, cracking a few joints, before letting his arms hang over his head, fingertips hovering above the ground.  
  
After that, the rest of the night was fairly quiet; Badou took a shower and the two settled in for the night (Haine having borrowed a pair of pyjama pants from Badou’s closet).  
  
\---

  
2:10am. Both men were long asleep and Mimi could finally try to make her getaway. She moved as slowly and quietly as possible despite the cramps in her legs, all the while begging God or whoever was out there not to let them wake up. Thankfully, they were both out for the count and she managed to make it to the kitchen in one piece. From there, she slinked toward the door, opened it as little as possible and managed to slip out unnoticed (all the while holding her breath in fear). Once the door was closed behind her, making only a soft click as it locked again, and she was standing in the hall outside Badou’s apartment, she let out a long sigh.  
  
 _Oh my god I thought I was never going to get out_ , she thought with a shiver before sitting on the first step of the stairs leading to the lower level.  _They were going at it like dogs in heat._  
  
She covered her reddening face with her hands when her mind started replaying what she had seen, despite her best attempts not to go there. What made matters worse was that she was getting turned on again.  
  
 _Oh god Badou, I had no idea you were the biting kind- No! Don’t go there! He’s your best friend so don’t you dare think of how kinky that is and- No dammit! Stop picturing dirty things! He’s your best friend who just had hot sex with his partner- AGH!_  
  
“No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay again.” She whimpered, trying to push the whole thing out of her head.  
  
A sudden noise scared her witless and she was out of the building before she even realized her legs had carried her that far. Once out under the sky, fresh night air refreshing her mind and cooling her burning cheeks, she could think more clearly. With a deep breath, she decided to go home, have a few drinks and pass out in front of the television in order to forget the whole ordeal.  
  
As she walked back home with a brisk pace, she thought of a last few things. Namely that she may not have gotten the photographic evidence to back it up, but Lord knows she ended up discovering more about Badou than she had ever wanted. Ever.  
  
 _Even if it had been really hot- GOD DAMMIT!_


End file.
